Training Day? Psh
by Hikari-Angel143
Summary: Danaya is going to be trained/sparring with her Uncle Rhys, who had just come back from his journey of collecting shards. Watch the comedic fight between Danaya and Rhys take place! :) Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X and any of its characters. They rightly belong to Square Enix. I only own my OC Danaya and the following OCs belong to the following owners.**

**Rhys - Teamplaya101**

**Alisa, Taehyr - Xedina Fairlady**

Hi guys! So here's another oneshot, and this time it's a collab with Teamplaya101 with his OCs Rhys (mainly) and Taehyr. So this time, this one shot is a bit different. Analise, Xanxus, Sargent, and Iyana are not featured in this OC mainly because Rhys is with Rikku and they have a child named Taehyr. Yup. (And I shipped Gippal and Rikku T.T) but this is fun too! :) So basically, Rhys is Danaya's and Alisa's uncle, and Taehyr is Danaya's and Alisa's cousin. Also, Rhys is what you would call an Elemental Guardian, which can be explained in this oneshot and even further in his story FFX New Beginnings. This oneshot takes place when Danaya is still fifteen, so it's still in that time set. So, I hope you guys enjoy this one shot and have fun reading it! ^^

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

"Danaya! Hurry up and finish praying, ya? It's just training! I don't think he'll kill you!" Vidina shouted, interrupting my prayers to my Grandfather Braska. I dusted my skirt and boots as I stood up and grabbed my sword. Today wasn't just an ordinary day. My Uncle Rhys had returned from his journey, and he was as ready as ever to train me for a day. Dad and Wakka had decided on the platform just before you arrived at Kilika Temple to have our training. It was big enough, and there was nothing in our way. People who didn't know Uncle Rhys would have thought this training would be normal and a breeze, but they wouldn't know that Uncle Rhys was one of the Elemental Guardians.

My mom and Lulu told me about the legend of the Elemental Guardians. 5,000 years before Sin was defeated, the Fayth came together to stop the violence and wars that were happening all over Spira. The elemental guardians were the ones to stop everything, thus making them looked upon as queens/kings, high mages, and vicious warriors. The 48th generation came around, and my Uncle Rhys just happened to be the Elemental Guardian of Fire. Along with him, Alisa is also the Guardian of Life.

Vidina escorted me out of the temple, and I found my father and Wakka waiting by the steps. Dad held a proud smirk on as he ruffled my hair. "You're going to do fine! Just don't kill yourself." Dad joked around.

Wakka added, "And don't aim for us, ya? We don't want any heads goin' off yonder." I laughed and nodded my head.

"I'll make sure to be careful!" I exclaimed as I skipped down the steps. On the last few steps, I saw Mom, Auntie Rikku, Alisa, and my cousin Taehyr sitting down staring at me. I stared further and saw my Uncle Rhys in the middle of the area, his sword menacingly glinting in the sun. I took in a deep breath as I tied my hair up. *I can do this. No big deal. Nothing to be afraid of.* After what seemed like forever, I walked down the steps and to the middle where my Uncle stood.

Grinning, my uncle asked, "You ready, Naya?" I nodded silently, going over moves in my mind. Out of nowhere, my uncle slapped me on the shoulder and started laughing.

"Come on, Naya! You're being too uptight! Loosen up, will ya?" Uncle Rhys scolded me. A smile was instantly brought to my face because of my 32-year-old Uncle.

Uncle Rhys doesn't look like he would be my uncle. His black, shaggy locks of hair matched his bright, light blue eyes. He stood tall and proud with a smile on his face. His black t-shirt was covered by his dark red coat that had a flame running along the bottom of it with an orange fire insignia on the back. His black baggy jeans matched his black boots. He wore a pendant with a Glowing Fire ember attached, showing his status of Elemental Guardian. On his neck was a black mark in the shape of a flame. After taking a few deep breaths and emptying my mind, I exclaimed, "Ready!" Uncle Rhys cracked his neck and smiled.

"Okay. Let us begin then!" Uncle Rhys announced as he drew his sword and got into a fighting stance. All of a sudden, all my nervousness and fear melted away. Instead, energy and fun surged throughout my body as I bounced up and down. Having the energy of a thousand chocobos, I 'whooped' and made the first move, slashing my sword at Uncle Rhys and flipping over him after missing. I was about to strike him in the back, but before I could blink, Uncle Rhys was already behind me and hit me in the back of the head with the handle of his sword. I groaned and turned around, trying to swipe Uncle Rhys off his feet. "Ah-ah-ah. You think you can pull that cheap trick on me?" Uncle Rhys asked as he jumped up and back. Grinning, I grabbed a Smoke Bomb out from my pouch and threw it on the ground. Using this as a distraction, I charged my sword, jumped up, and launched flames everywhere onto the ground. I dropped back down and landed with one leg outstretched to the side. My eyes stared at the spot Uncle Rhys was supposed to be on the ground.

When the smoke disappeared, I saw Uncle Rhys standing, leaning against his sword, and sticking his tongue out at me. "Oh come on!" I shouted with a laugh. "I had you!"

"COME ON, NAYA! KICK HIS BUTT!" Taehyr shouted as she punched her fist in the air.

"LET'S GO, DANAYA!" Mom, Alisa, and Auntie Rikku exclaimed. Uncle Rhys held a look of disbelief on his face as he stared helplessly at Vidina, Dad, and Wakka.

"Uh…let's go RHYS!" Dad shouted.

"Beat her up, ya?" Wakka exclaimed. I glared at Wakka and pointed my sword at him. Vidina opened his mouth, but he said nothing as I glared at him and jumped down from the tree.

Uncle Rhys shouted, "Come on, Danaya! I'm training you, not teaching you how to undress Vidina with your eyes!" Instantly, my face turned to the color of a tomato as Vidina went speechless. Preoccupied by what Uncle Rhys had said, I didn't notice him sneak up behind me and slap me on the back of the head. "Hey. Focus on me. Not on what I'm saying. Opponents can say things to get in your head, but you have to ignore them, got it?" Rhys advised me. Still embarrassed, I nodded my head and back-flipped away from Uncle Rhys. I cast Blizzaga on Uncle Rhys, to which he happily dodged.

I exclaimed, "You're not even hitting me with anything!" Right after I said that sentence, fire balls were thrown at me in groups of three. I dodged them all swiftly, just barely missing the last one. He threw more fire balls at me, and I cart-wheeled across the entire platform to avoid them. Just when I thought it was over, three swords made from fire were coming straight at me. I shrieked as I conjured up some Ice Spikes to try to stop the swords from reaching me. One of the swords made it as it exploded on the ground right next to me. I rolled over just in time and ran at my uncle full force with my sword charged with power. _**"Slice and Dice!" **_I shouted as agility came over my body. I slashed my uncle nonstop for about ten times, but he dodged every single one of them. I flew back a few steps after defending myself from a slash of his sword. It blew me back so hard I tumbled to the ground. Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead.

After getting back up, I shouted, _**"ARCTIC DRAGON!" **_With a swipe of my sword, a dragon completely made of ice was created and flew towards my Uncle with fierceness and aggression. As expected, my uncle dodged my attack again, no matter how powerful it was. However, what surprised me was that my uncle's sword flew out of his hand and landed a few feet away from me. I smirked and teased, "Losing your grip, old man?"

Something was suspicious when my uncle smiled and asked, "Could you get it for me, Naya? I don't want to go over there. Too far." Having no clue as to what was going on, I walked over to the sword, all the while keeping my eye on my uncle. *What trick does he have up his sleeve this time?* I bent down and reached to pick up the sword. I gripped it tight and tried to lift it, but…it wouldn't come off the ground! *What?* My eyes widened as I put my sword back in its sheath and tried both hands to get the sword off the ground, but it resulted in me falling to the floor.

"What is this?" I shouted as I could hear everyone's chuckles. Along with me, Alisa and Vidina were the only clueless ones. I stared at my uncle, and he just laughed it off as he gave me thumbs up. He started walking towards me as I let go of the sword. "What trick are you playing on me now?"

"No trick." My uncle answered. "Only Elemental Guardians can lift up their sword. To anyone else, well, you'll have better luck with a shoopuf." He lifted up the sword like it was nothing and pointed the edge to me. "So, give up yet, short stack?" Uncle Rhys teased me as he pushed his hand down onto my head. I raised an eyebrow and growled.

"Uh-oh. Here it comes." Taehyr mumbled.

I shouted, "SHORT STACK?" I grabbed my Uncle's arm, twisted it, and placed it behind his back. I let go and kicked him, giving me just enough time to move back. "I'm not short!" I exclaimed as I charged up my sword. Light began to come from my sword, making the whole place shine. _**"Energy Blast!" **_Rays of energy emitted from my sword as they found their way to Uncle Rhys. He dodged each and every one of them, but this gave me time to run over there with my sword charged once more. _**"Liquid Steel!" **_ I shouted as my sword struck my Uncle's side. He slid a little to the left, but stayed standing. Alisa and Taehyr were cheering since I finally landed a blow on my Uncle.

My uncle grinned and commented, "Distracting the enemy and hitting them at a blindspot. Good job." I grinned happily and jumped up. However, the moment I landed down from my jump, Uncle Rhys pinned me down and held his sword to my throat. "But never let one successful blow distract you and give your opponent an advantage. I win." My uncle declared as he removed his sword and helped me up. He held his hand up for me to high-five, and I obliged by smacking his hand. Panting hard, I looked around and noticed the sky was dark. *Had we really been fighting that long? I swear it was only noon* I was about to walk back to everyone else, but my uncle grabbed my ponytail. "Ah-ah-ah. Not just yet."

"Ouch! That hurts! Leggo!" I demanded, grabbing onto my ponytail. Uncle Rhys smiled at the others.

"I'm treating this girl to dinner! She worked hard." Uncle Rhys declared. I calmed down and let go of my ponytail as everyone else understood. As Vidina passed me by, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back.

Taehyr complimented, "You did awesome!" as she hugged me and ran off with Alisa. Mom and Dad gave me high-fives, and soon enough, I was left alone with Uncle Rhys. We headed off into the village and into a nearby hut. Going into the hut with just my Uncle Rhys felt embarrassing. He was more known than I was, and that made everyone stare. I was used to it because I was the High Summoner's daughter, but…

Uncle Rhys asked, "What's up?" I shook my head, but Uncle Rhys knew when something was wrong. Instead of ordering our food, he pulled me up out of my seat and led me outside. We went to the dock near the water, and he told me to sit down and wait for him. I obeyed him and drew my legs up to my chest. I saw my reflection in the water and smiled at myself. *Who am I fooling with this smile? I can't keep it up forever.* A few minutes later, Uncle Rhys came back with street food and cans of soda. I laughed it off as he handed me my food like a waiter. We ate in silence for a while, but then it was broken. "So, want to tell me what's bothering you?" Uncle Rhys questioned. "You don't fool me with that smile, Danaya. You're not fooling anyone."

I looked down at my can of soda and stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "It's nothing really. I just feel really suffocated by all the attention we're getting."

"You've dealt with it for fifteen years, and you're complaining about it now?"

That got me. That shut me up. It was true. Why what I complaining about it just now if I've had the same life for fifteen years? "I…" my voice faltered. "I don't know. I guess…I've had enough of this life." Uncle Rhys sighed and lied down on the deck, biting on a Pecku fruit.

"Before I found out I was an Elemental Guardian, I would have said you should run away. –chuckle- But we all know you can't do that. I guess…we all just have to live with what we're given. It's just the way it is, Danaya. But remember, you're still your own person. You're not 'the high summoner's daughter,' you're Danaya." Uncle Rhys explained. We both stayed in silence as I reflected on that. I turned and faced the water, looking at my reflection once again. What Uncle Rhys just said hit me a lot. I wasn't my mother, I wasn't my father, I was me. I turned around to thank my uncle, but he was up and walking away from me.

"Come on, short stack. You're taking too long." Uncle Rhys commented.

"I'M NOT SHORT. DON'T CALL ME SHORT STACK!"


End file.
